Unearthed (Dragonborn)
Background The quest can be activated by speaking to Ralis Sedarys. Walkthrough First Investment After speaking with Ralis at the ruins of Kolbjorn Barrow, he will ask to help funding his excavation. This will cost 1000 gold. After a few days a letterfromRalis, asking help back at the ruins, will be brought by a courier. Speaking with Ralis will reveal that Draugr have been awakened and the workers had all died. In order to continue the excavation, all Draugr must be dealt with. Ralis also requests scouting for a passage deeper into the ruins. While clearing the barrow, it is possible to access a room with Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking. This room can be opened by moving a skull on the center table. Second Investment After the ruin has been cleared, Ralis will request another donation. This time he will ask for 2000 gold. After some time has passed, a courier will deliever another letter asking the Dragonborn to return to the ruin. It turns out all the miners were again killed as they dug deeper into the mine. Ralis requires the Draugr to be killed so that the expedition can continue. Head into the mine and defeat any remaining Draugr. In addition search for the missing miners. The corpses of Bradyn and Mireli, among the other miner, can be found. In the last section of the mine near the corpse of Mireli is a handle that can be turned to reveal a secret area. Here Ahzidal's Ring of Necromancy can be found on a pedastal. Third Investment Once the search is complete, return to Ralis and inform him the miners are dead. He will mention that the next step on investment will cost 3000 gold as he plans to hire some mercenaries to watch over the miners. After some time has passed, a courier will deliever another third letter asking the Dragonborn to return to the ruin. Much like last time, several Draugr awakened as the miners dug deeper into the mine. Ralis requires the Draugr to be killed so that the digging can continue. Head into the mine and defeat any remaining Draugr. Much more of the mine has been dug out at this point and in the north east section a chain can be pulled to reveal a hidden room where the Ahzidal's Gauntlets of Warding can be found on a pedastal. Head down a stairway past a falling rock trap and into a large chamber where the last few Draugr are found. In addition several dead miners and Kolbjorn Guards are found here too. In the centre of the room is a strange series of pressure pads that emit a blue glow when stood upon, however the light fades after a few seconds. Lighting all of the plates at once will open the gate on the left, where Ahzidal's Ring of Arcana can be found on a pedastal. This can be achieved by running across all the plates quickly before thier lights goes out. Once the draugr are defeated, return to Ralis and inform him of the situation. Journal *Fund the excavation of Kolbjorn Barrow (1000 gold) *Wait for a message from Ralis *Visit the Kolbjorn Barrow Excavation *Clear the Draugr from Kolbjorn Barrow *Find a way deeper into the Barrow *Speak to Ralis *Fund the next phase of the excavation (2000 gold) *Wait for the message from Ralis *Return to Kolbjorn Barrow *Clear the Draugr from Kolbjorn Barrow *Search for the missing miners *Speak to Ralis *Fund the next phase of the excavation (3000 gold) *Wait for a message from Ralis *Return to Kolbjorn Barrow *Clear the Draugr from Kolbjorn Barrow *Speak to Ralis *Fund the next phase of the excavation (5000 gold) *Wait for a message from Ralis *Return to Kolbjorn Barrow Noteable Loot *Black Book: Filament and Filgree Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests